Kenzaki Makoto
Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto ''or 'เคนซากิ มาโคโตะ''' 'in the Thaithumb sub) is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Originally from the Trump Kingdom, she is a very famous idol and fashionista. She is a very responsible and head-strong girl, but is also independent and often sacrifices herself for the sake of others. At school, she is a 2nd grade secondary student at Oogai First Middle School. Her Cure form with spade symbol is '''Cure Sword '(キュアソード Kyua Sōdo). Appearance Makoto has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She also wears a dark grey tie. As Cure Sword, her entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Cure Beat's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a small choker. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cures', with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends on her right hip. There are also feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toetips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Cure Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She disliked fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. She still holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from theJikochū, and wishes to find Princess Marie Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. Her true personality is often masked by how she acts and only Dabyi knows what she is really thinking, similar toCure Muse and Dodori. Relationships '''Aida Mana : Makoto and Mana seem to have become much closer, seeing how Makoto trusts her much more now. Makoto accepts to join Mana and the others to fight together as Pretty Cure. Makoto is called Makopy (まこぴー Makopī) from Mana. Princess Marie Ange : Serves her as her Royal guard and it was her duty to protect her. When Trump Kingdom was invaded, they fled to Earth, but were separated. Makoto felt and held remorse for not protecting the Princess and it was her responsibility to protect her. She kept searching for her ever since. Dabyi : As Sword's partner, they may have a good friendship soon in the series. Dabyi worries for Makoto for her dismay due to losing contact with the Princess. She is also Makoto's manager named D.B. Regina : Both dislike each other because she blame her and her father for destroying her kingdom. Later she trust Regina after she save Mana. Madoka Aguri ': Met during the battle with Regina. She advised her to act seriously as a Cure and idol. Etymology Kenzaki (剣崎) : ''Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Makoto (真琴) : Makoto is a common given name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Songs Makoto's voice actor, Miyamoto Kanako, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *～SONGBIRD～ *Yuuki no Hana *HOLY SWORD ~Yuuki no Kizuna~ *Hoshizora no Kaeri Michi *Missing Piece *Egao no Present *Yumemiru Regret *Kokoro wo Komete *Hidamarimune Jewel Duets TBA Trivia *She is the third Pretty Cure who is voiced by a Japanese idol (Miyamoto Kanako). :*Her voice actress Miyamoto Kanako has performed several songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including the ending themes of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Sword is the fourth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world. However, Cure Sword is the only one to have her Cure name as her true name. *When transforming into a Cure, Makoto's hairstyle barely changes, only that a ponytail appears on top and that her hair gets lighter. *Cure Sword is the first Pretty Cure to truly have purple as her theme color, considering that Cure Moonlight's theme color was technically silver, Milky Rose was not counted as a real Cure, and Cure Muse, whose dress color is yellow even though her aura color and Fairy Tone are purple. *Her name in kanji is very similar with Kenzaki Kazuma (剣崎一真), the civillian identity of Kamen Rider Blade, one of Toei's'' Kamen Rider franchise heroes. Both their stories use card suits as the motif, and both the protagonists Cure Sword and Kamen Rider Blade represent "Spade" as their names suggest. *The small portion of her ponytail above the bigger portion might represent a cat's tail, given that her mascot partner resembles a cat. *She is the second Pretty Cure whose symbol is a spade. **Coincidently, Cure Berry has a similar hair color and hairstyle and a weapon called Berry Sword. *She is the second Pretty Cure to be an idol. *Cure Sword is the third Pretty Cure who first wants to fight alone. *She is the first Pretty Cure who ends her transformation speech with her back to the camera. *She is the second Pretty Cure to be a songstress from a different world. Also, she is the fifth main character overall to be from a different world. *She is the second person in the franchise to be called "-pi" by a lead cure instead of real name. *Makoto's personality can be summed up as "tsundere," a term used to describe characters that change between two personalities, in her case, she is out for a serious person and through anti-social, but inside is a sweet girl who does not seem to have any real skills besides singing and fighting. *Makoto is the second Pretty Cure to have a nickname, "''Makopi". *Cure Sword's hair resembles Cure Beat's and Cure Berry's hair, both are purple and feature a ponytail on the left side. *She is the fourth Pretty Cure to come from another world. **She is also currently the second one who was not a villain to begin with before gaining her status as a Cure mid-season. *Makoto is shown to have a big fear towards dentists, as seen in episode 35. Rank '''The Best Rank *2014 : 14th(1st Half) The Rank *2013 : 25th(1st Half) , 22nd(2nd Half) *2014 : 14th(1st Half) , 21st(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery NS232.jpg NS332.jpg 37.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures